Shinjuku Hayashi Girls' High School
Shinjuku Hayashi Girls' High School (新宿林女子高等学校, Shinjuku Hayashi Joshi Kōtōgakkō) is located in Shinjuku, Tokyo. It primarily accepts international students. Shinjuku Hayashi Girls' High School was founded in 1980 by Mitsuko Inokuma. Mitsuko founded the school with the goal of furthering women's education and building strong, long-lasting bonds between different cultures. The uniform worn by students changes depending on what time of the year it is. In warmer months the summer uniform is used, with the winter uniform being used in colder months. No matter what time of the year it is, students will have a choice of wearing socks or stockings in one of three accepted colours: black, white or navy. Shinjuku Hayashi allows for more uniform customization than most schools so that the international students can express their cultures. The girls' summer uniform consists of a black pinafore dress over a short-sleeved white button-up shirt with a red bow. For shoes they wear a pair of dark brown slip-ons. The winter uniform lengthens the shirt sleeves and adds a long-sleeved soft pink sweater. It otherwise remains the same. (TBA) Shinjuku Hayashi, like most schools, has many clubs available for students, with several of them being rather unique or unusual. Joining a club isn't mandatory. * TBA (Adviser) The archery club prides itself on its members' immense skill and dedication that has allowed them to win several competitions. * TBA (Adviser) The basketball club is one of the larger clubs at Shinjuku Hayashi. So far, they haven't managed to win any national championships. * TBA (Adviser) The bowling club rarely use their club room, most days they simply meet up at the nearby bowling alley. * TBA (Adviser) The broadcasting club have the duty of reading out announcements over the school loudspeaker each day, the club also get to play music for other students. * TBA (Adviser) The cinema club spends their time watching movies, critiquing them and then discussing film techniques. Each year, the members get together and make their own film. * TBA (Adviser) * Kou-Kou Banli The cooking club doesn't just cook, they also learn about the types of food and cuisine common in other cultures. * TBA (Adviser) The cricket club is one of the largest clubs at Shinjuku Hayashi. It's most popular with students from England, Australia, New Zealand, India, Pakistan, and Zimbabwe. * TBA (Adviser) The cross country running club spend a lot of their time training for various competitions, with their main goal being to win the next ekiden race. * TBA (Adviser) The culture club gives students a chance to get an in-depth look at each others' cultures and languages. * TBA (Adviser) The dance club doesn't focus on a particular style, instead practising a wide variety of dance styles. * TBA (Adviser) The embroidery club is small compared to the other clubs, with just 5 members in total. It has a very relaxed attitude. * TBA (Adviser) The jazz club, along with being a fully functioning jazz band, also do research on the music style's history. * TBA (Adviser) The judo club isn't overly well known throughout Shinjuku Hayashi as they haven't yet done anything noticeable. * TBA (Adviser) The quiz club can often be found practising for their next competition. Members of the club are known for their intelligence. * TBA (Adviser) * Diwa Garcia Santos The newspaper club handles everything related to Shinjuku Hayashi's school newspaper. This includes gathering information, interviews, writing, and printing. * TBA (Adviser) The student council performs many duties, such as running cultural festivals or field days. They also handle the approval, budget and space assignment for other clubs. This school will make several appearances throughout Mythical Mew Mew. (TBA) Shinjuku is made up of two kanji. Shin, which means 'new' and Juku, which translates to 'lodging'. Hayashi is the Japanese word for 'woods'. Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages